fourdelinquentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hint
Hint of Westfall is the full name of the King of the Four Delinquents. Origin Hint was born in Westfall, his father was a farmer/priest, don't ask. His name is Tip of Westfall and Hints mother's name was unknown to anyone but Hint and Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale. Hint's mother died early in Hint's life. Hint was only six years old when he watched his mother die from her bedside, he was kinda sad, but had little time to grieve as his father needed help in the holy potato fields. Hint was lonely, and his only friend was Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale, a young elf male that had always been there for him. He seemed to enjoy spending quality time with Hint's mother. Hint never thought much of this, neither should you. Early days Hint was a boy with big dreams, he wanted to become a hero and to lead his own Adventure party. One day Hint and Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale escaped from Tip farm Estate where Hint had spent all his years, ten to be exact. The two of them traveled to Ironforge where they met a Dwarf wizard lying in ram poop, head first. Belfazor lifted his head from the ram poop, it seems the dwarf wizard had been banished from the mage order he came from, he had nowhere else to go and joined up with Hint and Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale. Outland, what a drag On Hints 23rd Birthday, the Adventure party decided to travel to Outland to seek adventure. Unfortunately they had little experience in combat and were immediately captured, literally seconds after entering the portal. Ten long years awaited the party, filled with Torture, Gladiator battles, rituals, and terrible demon theatrical plays. One day Leeroy the fourth member of the adventure party grew tired of the lame acting of the demons, he shouted at them, booed them, and finally threw his shoes at the demon actors. He was dragged off and never seen again. This inspired Belfazor and Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale to rise up against the demon overlords, Belfazor said loudly at demon breakfast "Now listen ere laddy, i will kill ye". The demons were not amused and went to execute Belfazor. Luckily Danrius "Dimpot" Windsong of Ashenvale and Hint stole some demon weaponry and managed to slay the entire demon Theater, all expect the bartender. After rescuing their Dwarf Mage they went to have a drink from the Demon Bartender. He told Hint that his name was Toyo. Hint did not give a shit about the bartenders name, no he wanted to drink, he had never ever tasted alcohol before but his friends had told him it was freaking amazing. Toyo poured Hint a glass of Demon Vodka, Hint quickly downed the drink, he instantly puked. Oh no...Toyo had taken advantage of Hints pure innocent body, he had cursed him, Hint could never touch alcohol again without puking. The party later left Outland, finally free from the tyranny of the Demon Theatre. Acting Career Then, on a market day in Uldum, they found their passion. Acting. They set up a travelling theatre that still runs to this day, and before they knew it, they had a new member to their group, a poor drunken Gnome they found wandering in the desert; Boomwizz. They were now Four Delinquents. They were all well recieved and their comedic improvised theatre would have many attendants.